


Caught in the Act

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caught, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Neji and Tenten have some fun in the woods.





	

Neji pushed Tenten on her knees.

"You lost the bet, time for your punishment." he says. Tenten glares at him and goes to work removing his cock from his pants. She had already been stripped bare. Neji palmed her breast as she slid her mouth over his erection. She twirled her tongue along his shaft, taking more of him in her mouth. Neji placed his hand on the back of her head to keep her still while he thrusted into her mouth. Tenten moans around his cock and tries not to gag as he hits the back of her throat. 

He pulls out of her mouth and bends down to pick her up. Her arms go around his neck, her legs around his waist. He turns and nearly slams her into the tree behind him. The rough bark scratches her skin, Tenten gasps. Neji slips his cock inside her and thrusts hard. Tenten lets out a moan and runs her fingers through Neji's hair. He thrusts into her harder, squeezing her ass. He groans into her shoulder. 

"Ahem." the voice came from their right. Neji stops and both turn to look at the source of the voice. 

Kakashi stood a few feet from the lovers, his book in his right hand, left hand in his pocket and a mixed look of glee and disapproval in his eyes.

Neji pressed Tenten harder into the tree, hoping his body was enough to shield her from view. 

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at them and before they could say anything, he said, "Carry on." 

With that, he walks away reading his book. Neji pulls out and grabs Tenten's clothes. She gets dressed quickly. They vow never to have sex in public ever again.


End file.
